Flaps for fans in automobiles are actuated manually and/or automatically such as for example in air conditioning systems. When the fan flap is actuated rapidly, it occurs quite often that the fan flap strikes against an abutment of the fan housing in the opening or closing position so as to generate an undesired noise. Fan flaps are generally actuated by so-called Bowden wires.
It has become known to dampen members rotatably mounted in the automobile, such as the flap of a glove compartment, the cover of an ashtray or similar structural members, by having them cooperate with a rotary damper which includes a pinion cooperating with a toothed segment of the member to be dampened. The rotary dampers are intended to prevent shocks affecting the members and generating noises. However, direct coupling between rotary dampers and fan flaps is inappropriate for actuation reasons.